On-line retailers promote, sell, and provide a variety of pertinent information on their respective web sites. Whether products, services, company information, support links or otherwise, all such links are offered through the web site which results in a significantly large quantity of web pages. Due to the vast quantity of candidate web pages, possible traversal paths are significant. While the possible traversal paths may be abundant, specific traversal paths may result in preferred outcomes, such as in the consummation of a purchase of goods or services on the web site.